


Tie Me Up and Take Me Over

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, Bitty cries, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom!Bitty, Bottom!Jack, Come Swallowing, Cuddling, Dom!Jack, Dom!Tater, Hitachi - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Over stimulation, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sub!bitty, Tater likes it, Threesome, Top!Tater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Jack lightly presses his thumb right under the head of Bitty's cock and moves it in tight circles, causing Bitty to thrash around on the bed. If his arms and legs weren't cuffed he probably would've kicked one of them. They probably would deserve it. "Please!" Bitty screams, "I'll do anything!" Jack drops his hand and tuts, "Not yet, Bits."
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Tie Me Up and Take Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my beta reader cottagecatlikescabbage!!!! You really helped so much!

Jack has never seen Bitty so desperate. He and Tater were pushing him harder than they ever had before and Jack was almost worried he was going to safeword out. Almost. The two had worked him hard in the past, very hard, actually but right now they were reaching new levels of desperation. The way Bitty was arching and squirming and crying was breathtaking in a way Jack wasn’t able to describe with words. Maybe with photography he could get across what he was trying to say but- Jack’s jerked back to reality when Bitty lets out a particularly loud shout, back arching beautifully off the bed and stomach muscles tensing. The leather cuffs that keep him attached to the headboard clang, "Please!" He sobs, his whole body shaking, "Please, please, please. I need- I need to come so-so bad!" Tears were spilling out of his eyes, there had been for a while now but it was much more obvious now that they had gathered in the hollow of his throat. Tater, who pulls the Hitachi away from Bitty's cock to stave off his orgasm (again), reaches up to wipe away a tear with his thumb. He looks at his thumb for a moment before sucking the tear off the digit, "Little B, you need to come only when we say you do."

Jack nods his agreement, getting back into action. He lightly presses his thumb right under the head of Bitty's cock and moves it in tight circles, causing him to thrash around on the bed. If his arms and legs weren't cuffed he probably would've kicked one of them. They probably would deserve it. "Please!" Bitty screams, "I'll do anything!" Jack drops his hand and tuts, "Not yet, Bits."

They'd been at this for a while now, and Bitty had been doing so well. It had been Tater's idea to truss Bitty up, slide a cock ring on him and start edging him. The moment Tater brought it up, Bitty's eyes glinted with a sort of undisguised lust Jack had only seen a handful of times. Since then, the two had brought him right to the brink of orgasm more times than they could count, only to pull away at the last second. Tater loved using the Hitachi. It made Bitty scream the loudest, brought him to the brink faster than anything else they had. Jack liked it too because of that but it was almost too impersonal. He preferred to use his hand or mouth, slowly working his partner up until Bitty was trying to fuck his throat in a desperate attempt to come.

Bitty was slowly calming down again, eyes just as wide and dilated as they had been but his chest wasn't heaving as much. He looks at them, shaking his head furiously as Jack wraps his lips around Bitty's tip and sucks hard. Bitty screams, "Jack!" And bucks his hips into his partner’s mouth without even thinking. Jack was pretty sure the other was beyond thought at the moment. 

Tater grins, hand snaking up Bitty's side, "Is okay, moi horoshiy," He presses a kiss to the hollow of Bitty's throat where some of his tears have collected, and dips his tongue in, "Will allow you to come soon." Tater had been counting where Jack had not. Bitty was up to eleven denied orgasms, each one pushing him further than he'd ever gone.

Bitty trained unfocused eyes on Tater, nodding weakly. His body was singing with too much sensation and the things Jack was able to do with his tongue? He whimpers, "Jack!" He gasps, eyes still on Tater, "Please-" He whines again, a high pitched sound that was music to Jack and Tater's ears. Jack was looking up at them through his eyelashes. Bitty's cheeks were flushed and it traveled down his neck, to his stomach, where it was a little blotchy but no less beautiful. He was getting close again, Jack could tell because Bitty was arched up, back totally off the bed, being supported only by his shoulders and hips. He looks like he was beyond begging at this point but still, he didn't safeword out. Jack was proud.

He pops off, kissing the slit, and Bitty wails. Jack tuts, "Now, now, Bud, we aren't done." Bitty looks down at him, bottom lip trembling, "Do I-I get to come at a-all?"

Jack opens his mouth to say something but Tater beats him to it, "Of course, Little B," He catches the other’s lips in a kiss that's gentle but possessive. It's something Jack really enjoys watching, the size difference between the two of them, the way Tater dwarfs Bitty and controls him, and Bitty just goes with it. It was unbearably hot. Bitty kisses back, whining into the other's mouth, rocking his hips up against nothing.

There was a mess of precome smeared across Bitty's abdomen that Jack decides to mess with. He drags his finger through it, rubbing it into Bitty’s skin a little before holding to Eric’s lips. Obediently, he wraps his tongue around the digit, keeping eyes on his boyfriend. Jack smirks at him, “Good boy.” He keeps his finger in his mouth, letting Bitty suck on it gently but focuses his attention to Tater, “What do you think? Has he earned it?” 

Tater looks Bitty over slowly, taking in his shaking form, “I think so. I think he has earned many, many orgasms.” There was a smirk in his voice, one that Bitty knew all too well and it had his eyes widening. 

Jack grins, “Oh, I think you’re right.” Bitty whimpers around his finger, but other than that stays quiet, so Jack and Tater continue to talk like he isn’t even there, “How many do you think?” Jack asks. 

Tater contemplates for a moment, “I am thinking three.” 

Bitty squeaks, eyes jerking between the two of them. His pupils are blown wide, “Please-” His voice is muffled around Jack’s fingers. Jack grins, “Who are we to deny such a request?” He ignores the fact that they had been ignoring Bitty’s pleas for the past hour and a half or so and instead pulls his finger from Bitty’s mouth so he can kiss him deeply, “Think you can do that for us?” 

Bitty kisses back desperately, “Yes, yes.” He moans, “Anything for you.” 

“We’re going to do them fast,” Jack murmurs against his lips, “Ready?” While they were kissing Tater had moved to settle between Bitty’s spread legs. There were already light bruises on his hips from where they had used him earlier; he hadn’t been able to come then either. Bitty nods quickly, “Make me come.” 

Tater wields the Hitachi like a weapon and says, “We will,” And Jack can’t decide if it’s a promise or a threat. It’s probably both. He takes the cock ring off of Bitty and tosses it to the floor, “Hey! You can’t just throw these things,” Jack narrows his eyes at Tater. 

“Is fine, I buy new one.” He presses the Hitachi against the tip of Bitty’s weeping cock. Bitty immediately screams, his back arching off the sheets and his feet planted firmly on the bed. Jack is still up by his head, pressing kisses into his flushed skin and even teasing his nipples. 

Bitty whines, whole body shaking to the point where he thinks he’s going to vibrate out of his skin, “Alexei!” He writhes, “Fuck! Fuck, fuck!” He whimpers, hips working furiously against the vibrator that Tater keeps firmly on his cock. Without warning, he comes with a scream, nails digging into the palms of his hands. His breathing comes in gasps, body jerking as Tater keeps the vibrator there a little bit longer than he should before pulling it away.

Bitty’s eyes are filled with tears again, eyes flicking between the two of them. He whines, “Please, no more.” 

Jack kisses down his neck, nipping gently, “We’ll be done soon, Bits,” He promises, “Soon, just two more for us then we’ll be done,” He grins. He and Tater shift spots again, Jack going between his legs this time. Without warning he deep throats Bitty. Jack doesn’t think he would ever tire of the way Bitty’s body arcs and twists underneath him. It was like he was a bowstring, pulled back tight and Jack was there to release it. And the noises he makes turn Jack on just as much as anything else that they do. 

“Jack! Jack, Jack, Jack-” Bitty cuts off, pulling hard on the cuffs again. He’s incapable of anything other than begging and cut off whines of their names, “Please. Need- I need-” He whimpers, thrusting his hips up into his mouth and Jack let him. He deserved a reward. Jack knew that he had to be crazy stimulated by now, and he was so proud of him for having taken what they had given him. While Bitty is moving his hips, Jack continues to bob his head, pressing his tongue against the vein or suckling the head in the way he knows drives Bitty wild. He’s still thrashing but soon, he’s jerking his hips frantically and coming for a second time down Jack’s throat. 

He looks down at Jack, who was pulling away after swallowing, “Good boy,” He grins at him, kissing his hip before pulling away. Bitty’s chest is heaving, “J-Jack-” He looks down at him, “I want to t-touch you,’ He whimpers. Tater and Jack look at each other for a moment before Jack nods, “Okay, Bits, we can do that.” Tater leans over Bitty as he undoes the leather cuffs from his wrists, but he leaves them on his ankles, “Can’t have you closing your legs on us,” He explains. 

As soon as Bitty’s arms are free, he sits up and grips blindly for Tater, “Tater-” He whines, kissing him hard and desperately, hands running through his hair and down his back. His shirt bunching into the fabric, “Why aren’t you naked?” He whines, “Please-” He looks at Tater through his lashes. Jack is watching, eyes blown wide, “Last one Tater. Naked cuddles are the best.” He sits back onto his heels, pulling his shirt off first. 

Bitty’s attention is pulled away from Tater. He focuses on Jack, who gets up off the bed to slide his pants and underwear down. Bitty blinks, making grabby hands towards Jack, “Let me touch you.” 

Jack crawls up Bitty’s body, “Yeah? You wanna touch me?” He’s taking his time to slowly work his way up to Bitty’s face.

“Just come here-” Bitty almost growls, as he tangles his fingers into his Jack’s hair, tugging him to his lips. While they’re kissing, Tater tosses his clothes off to the side. The thump of the clothes hitting the floor makes Jack pull away, “Tater, why do you always throw things?” He tuts, shaking his head, “Don’t you remember what happened last time?” Jack’s eyes wander over towards the dent in the wall, which had been there for a while, since the very beginning of their relationship. 

Tater snorts, “Am in a rush. Clothes can be cleaned, cock rings bought, dents fixed. You are too uptight.” He gets back up on the bed and pulls Jack away from Bitty so they can kiss instead. Bitty watches them with wide eyes, wishing so badly that he could join.

“Enough teasing. I just have one orgasm left. I wanna cuddle,” He makes grabby hands at them and Jack pulls away, even though it seems difficult. He straddles Bitty’s hips, “You’re going to come inside me,” He says, “And Tater is going to come inside you, think you can do that?” He leans down, kissing him hard. 

Bitty nods eagerly, “Yes! Yes, that sounds so good.” Jack had previously been prepped from their earlier activities, so he was ready. Bitty was too. Jack set his hands on Bitty’s chest, right on his pecks, as he slowly sank down onto his cock. Bitty’s eyes are dazed as he watches Jack, the strain of his muscles as he tries to keep himself from going too fast. He’s beautiful and Bitty can’t help but fall a little more in love despite the situation that they’re currently in. 

Jack stoops down, kissing him deeply and Bitty eagerly kisses back. While he’s distracted, Tater takes the opportunity to push into Bitty, who squirms and tries to push back into it. Tater gently smacks his ass, “Stay still, Little B.” He instructs. Bitty stills immediately, “Sorry,” He screws his face up in effort but stays still like he’s told. 

Tater chuckles, “Is very good boy,” He starts rolling his hips forward, trying to find the right angle that makes Bitty see stars. Tater’s movement spurs Jack’s movements and soon he’s rocking his hips as well. He moves slowly in figure eights bouncing and squeezing around Bitty a little as well. He tilts his head back, gasping softly, “Bits-” 

Bitty is looking up at Jack with wide eyes that are filled with adoration even though they’re glazed over with pleasure. They’ve only just started this but Bitty is already so close. His body is tight, only a few seconds away from snapping but the faster and harder they move the more it borders on painful. His eyes well with tears again, “It’s too much,” He whimpers. All he has to do is say one word and this all stops but he can’t bring himself to do it because it really does feel good, making his toes curl and his body jerk. They’re a mess of sweaty, flushed bodies but it’s amazing and it feels so good, “I’m so close,” He soon gasps out, “I’m going to come again. Please, please please-” 

Tater slams into him, making sure to hit his prostate while Jack clenches around him, “Come for us, Little B.” He says, nails digging into his thighs. Bitty screeches, the cry tearing itself out of his throat and Jack works him through it. After, he works single-mindedly on reaching his own orgasm while Tater works behind him. Bitty, though he looks like he’s about to pass out from exhaustion, reaches up to stroke Jack just the way he liked it. It was quickly driving him wild and Jack falls back onto Tater as his orgasm is torn from his body. Jack jerks his hips forward a couple times, his chest heaving, “C’mon, Tater,” He chuckles, “You’re taking too long.” 

Tater kisses Jack’s shoulder, “I’m getting there. Can’t rush art.” He argues. 

“Bits is too sensitive.” He counters. Tater understands, he moves a little faster, while Jack brings a hand up to his chest, lightly playing with Tater’s nipples to help him along. Tater grits his teeth, cursing in Russian a few times, his hips falling off their rhythm as he comes inside Bitty with a grunt. Surprisingly, out of the three of them, Tater was the quietest when he comes. He pants for a moment, staying still to collect himself while Jack slides off of Bitty. He sets to work, first freeing Bitty’s ankles from the chains, kissing the inside of each of them. Bitty squirms a little bit, “Jack-” 

Jack chuckles in response and that seems to stir Tater out of his stupor. He pulls out of Bitty gently but instead of getting off the bed as Jack had, he pulls Bitty into his arms. Bitty is shaking a little bit, coming down from the intense orgasms he just had but they had prepared for this so Jack climbs onto the bed again, this time between Bitty’s legs. First, he hands Bitty a water bottle with a straw in it. Tater helps him drink, whispering encouraging words against his cheek. Jack doesn’t think Tater realizes that half of what he’s whispering is in Russian but that just makes it more endearing, “Don’t forget to have him eat this.” Jack places a granola bar, one that Bitty had made, in Tater’s hand, which he promptly breaks a piece off to hand feed Bitty. 

While Tater is holding Bitty and talking, Jack runs a washcloth slowly over his skin, cleaning between his legs, over his abs, and in the dips of his thighs. This is Jack’s favorite part. Everything is so still, and he gets to take in all of Bitty. The way his breathing evens out and he tries to not drift off the sleep, the strong lines of his stomach and chest. He’s mapped every inch of his body, the freckles hidden under his clothes like constellations that only Jack knows (and Tater, but Tater never does this part). Jack is quiet while he works, focused on Bitty’s body until he’s finished up, “Bits, you’re stunning,” He says as soon as he’s done. He throws the washcloth onto the pile of dirty clothes. 

Bitty makes a noise, reaching out for Jack, “Gonna sleep for a million years.” Jack settles on the side opposite Tater, who has gotten Bitty to eat most of the granola bar and half the water. Jack takes that as a win. Both men now wrap themselves around Bitty and it’s Jack’s turn to talk to Bitty, who’s already mostly asleep anyway. 

“I’m so proud of you, Bits,” He says, “You took everything we gave you so well and looked beautiful while you did.” He presses his nose against his cheek for a moment, “Tonight wasn’t easy but you certainly made it look like it was.” 

Bitty yawns, smiling dopily at Jack, “You’re too nice, sweetpea. Just tell me you love me so I can sleep.” He has one hand wrapped around Jack’s and the other holding onto Tater.

“I love you, Bits, sleep well. You’re going to be sore in the morning.” 

Tater rolls his eyes, “Jack is very bad at this.” 

“Not true.” Bitty counters, his voice slurred with sleep, “Not true at all. He’s the best, takes great care o’ me.” He’s mostly asleep, “Love him lots.” And just like that, he’s out. Jack can’t help the wide, fond smile that spreads across his face, “Love you lots too, Bits.” He whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic was an excuse to write aftercare because cuddling is the best. Let me know if you see any mistakes or if I should add any tags and as always leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
